Birthday Girl
by TheKarin
Summary: It's Lin's 25th birthday and Bumi has something special planned. A plan that includes a very reluctant Tenzin, a lot of booze, and Lin's apartment. The Paring is BuLinZin. Enjoy it. Because I sure as hell did.


**Authors Note: Random Smut. Also, Lin is not with Tenzin or Bumi romantically.  
****They're all just friends. Is it incest if two brothers are doing the same girl?  
IDGAF, FUCK YOU, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT.**

"Happy Birthday!" Bumi shouted, raising his frothy mug high. From all around, cheers rang out to join him, making Lin Beifong smirk and roll her eyes slowly. Leave it to Bumi to cause a ruckus. Beside them, Tenzin looked just as displeased, but his eyes were warm when he leaned in to give Lin a more quieter birthday cheer.

"Happy Birthday, Lin." He murmured, making her smile grow fond.

"Thanks. _Both_ of you." She added, when Bumi frowned and sat back down. The drink that had been pushed in front of her was still untouched, but with Bumi's urging, Lin finally picked it up.

"I don't see how this is such a big deal, though. Birthday parties are for children." She huffed, prompting Bumi to sling an arm around her shoulders, laughing loudly.

"That aint true at all, babygirl! You don't need cake and ice cream for a birthday party! Besides, 25 is a pretty big deal!"

"Yeah. A quarter of my life has gone by. Whoopie." She grumbled, bringing another wild boom of laughter from Bumi.

"Exactly! That's why you've gotta party while you still can!"

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because Tenzin refused the party you had planned out for him?" She rose her eyebrows, looking between the two. Tenzin pouted, but Bumi just grinned, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Well, that's part of the reason. But we've got something extra special planned for our babygirl." He smirked, jostling Lin by her shoulders. Tenzin suddenly looked away, bringing his own beer up to his lips and drinking deeply. She noticed a pink tint to his cheeks, and furrowed her brow. Tenzin didn't drink often.

"Really..." She hummed, still staring at Tenzin. Wanting him to meet her eyes. When he refused to, she looked back to Bumi, drinking the rest of his own beer and ordering another. Just what did they have planned?

"C'mon, girl, drink! We need to get you two nice and liquored up or you might not go along with it." Bumi snickered, arm still around Lin. That remark had her questioning his motives all the more, but if Tenzin was part of this plan, it couldn't have been too life-threatening. What the hell, it was her birthday. Who cares?

Tipping her head back, Lin drained her entire mug in one long chug, prompting catcalls and masculine shouts of approval from those watching. Before she was done, Bumi was already ordering another for her. And she noticed Tenzin was also drowning himself in the drink, a trickle of liquid dripping down the thin pointed beard on the tip of his chin that he'd been grooming for months. When he'd noticed Lin watching him, he lowered his empty mug, the flush to his cheeks a mixture of embarrassment and inebriation.

"Lightweight," she mouthed, sliding her second drink closer with a chuckle. Tenzin grinned shyly, his eyes growing heady with an emotion she'd never seen before. He looked almost flirtatious. _A __drunk, flirty Tenzin?_ Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The trio stumbled into Lin's apartment as one, a mass of snickering, wiggling limbs on the threshold.

"Ow, Bumi get your elbow out of my stomach!"

"Fuck, sorry. Get up, Tenzin!"

"Someone's sitting on my robes..."

Lin giggled and rolled out of the mess, dragging herself back to her feet. Once the two had situated themselves and stood, she shoved the door closed, a pleasurable dizziness swirling around her brain. Spirits, she loved getting drunk. It'd been so long since she'd felt this loose. Though she was leaning against the closed door, the world was still moving around her, making her sigh and rest her head against the wood behind her.

When she heard the lock clicking shut, she opened her eyes in time to see Bumi leaning over her, both hands on the door beside her head. The dark, sexy look in her eyes made her breathless, and when he leaned in, she was helpless not to tilt up into his heated kiss. Easing her mouth open for his tongue's greedy caress. She moaned into his mouth, but when he began to push his body against hers, a soft clearing of a throat stopped them. Bumi pulled away so they could both glance back at Tenzin, cheeks red, eyes glazed, and frowning.

"O-Oh! Tenzin, I'm sorry, I-" Lin started to apologize, stopped only when Bumi chuckled.

"Little brother, we agreed to share. You can wait your turn." The man grinned, smug. Lin blinked.

"You what?" She must have been hearing things. Tenzin flushed and scowled at his brother, before turning his eyes back to Lin, the look of want growing more apparent.

"It's your birthday gift, Lin." Bumi explained, grinning wide. He pulled the stunned woman from her door and wedged himself behind her so she could lean against him instead, unsteady on her own legs. It left her facing Tenzin more openly, who looked even more uncomfortable now. "We agreed to give you the night of your life. Both of us." He chuckled, nuzzling Lin's ear. She shuddered, eyes still on Tenzin in disbelief. When he didn't deny it, wonder lifted through Lin's chest. Both of them? Together?

"You...agreed to this, Tenzin?" She asked, warmth spreading through her stomach. The nervous airbender nodded shortly, head lowered as he stared back at her.

"I had to. He would've had you all to himself if I had refused." He frowned, a greedy look coming to his eyes. The warmth flared to a blaze inside of her, listening to Bumi chuckle behind her.

"Not that I would've minded." He whispered softly, making Tenzin's eye twitch. Fed up with being left out, the bald man stepped closer, eyes locking with Lin's. She was breathless, still unable to comprehend the idea of two men at once. Her yin and yang. But when Tenzin's lips met hers, she was lost. Moaning softly into him. She was vaguely aware that Bumi had taken to her neck, nibbling gently against the sensitive flesh, bringing more moans drifting into Tenzin's eager mouth. She felt them both pressing against her now; Bumi's firm strength pressing against her backside, Tenzin's passionate heat against her front. This was really happening, wasn't it? Her two favourite men wanted her. _At the same time_.

Tenzin finally released her mouth, letting them both gasp for air. Inches away from her lips, he whispered to her.

"May we go to your bedroom, Miss Beifong?" His voice was deeper, his tone lustful. It made her shiver. When she nodded, Tenzin grinned once, a deliciously uncharacteristic grin that made her want to bite that bottom lip of his. Before she could, Bumi scooped her up into his arms, making her whoop in surprise as the world swirled around her.

"Off we go then. Tenzin, lose the robes man. That shit is distracting." Bumi grumbled to his brother as he carried Lin off to her bedroom. The airbender was close behind, and she could hear but not see the rustling of cloth that must have been him doing just that. She could only hold on, still breathless. Still unable to believe this was happening.

When they entered her bedroom, Tenzin flicked on a nearby desk lamp, casting just enough light to see without making it too bright. Lin shivered, just now noticing Bumi had claimed her neck again, gentle bites and licks making her squeak in pleasure. When he set her down on the bed, his grin was wicked again, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. She watched as he shed off the article of clothing, leaving his toned upper body exposed for her greedy eyes. His muscles were firmly defined without being overkill, looking tanned and hunky and all hers. He smirked when he noticed her ogling him, but when Tenzin came up at his side, Lin's eyes immediately switched targets. A breathless gasp lifting to her lips. Tenzin wasn't as thickly muscled as Bumi, but he had a slim defined body that gave him that wiry strength that was perfect for a fluid airbender. His pale flesh was a stark contrast to Bumi's, but she found the sight of them both to be breathtaking. Tenzin with his smooth bald head and neatly-trimmed beard, and Bumi with his wild shoulder-length hair and scruffy facial hair. So different, yet so perfect. Lin's eyes trailed down the two of them, lingering over their still-clothed crotches, where two perfectly defined bulges waited her. Bumi noticed first, chuckling low in his throat to sound like a growl.

"Is that what the birthday girl wants?" He asked, a sensual hand dropping to his trousers. Her heart skipped a beat, breathless all over again. When she nodded eagerly, both men chuckled. She didn't know who to watch, Bumi unbuttoning his pants or Tenzin working his robes down off of his hips. All at once the brothers revealed themselves to her, making her gasp audibly. They were both ready, stiff and pointing straight at her. Light and dark. All hers.

Unable to choose, Lin lifted both hands to summon them both. They stepped to her at once, and when close enough, she let her hands wrap around both of them, listening to their simultaneous hisses of pleasure. Need burned in her, deciding to give Tenzin the first taste, since he was likely the most reluctant of the three. She gently coaxed him forward, bringing her mouth up to the tip of him to plant a gentle kiss against it. A hand went in her hair, and she could hear Tenzin's breathing grow heavy. Taking in his scent, she nuzzled her lips against the tip of his member, before opening her mouth to give him a lick or two. Tenzin hissed, flexing in her hand. His groan was loud when Lin dared to pull the head of him into her warm mouth, sucking him deep in one easy movement. The hand in her hair tightened, and she could practically feel his restraint weakening. Agonizingly slow, Lin let every inch of him slide from her mouth, and when he bucked forward a little to force himself back in, she whimpered, closing her eyes. So eager.

"Don't forget about me, babygirl." Bumi's low growl snagged her attention. Though Tenzin was trembling with need, Lin slowly pulled him out of her mouth with a soft pop. He was panting heavily now, and when she glanced up at him, his eyes were dark with an intensity she'd never seen before. Remembering Bumi, she flicked her gaze to him. He was still smiling, patiently waiting his turn. It made her smirk, licking her lips slowly to tease him before her lips descended upon him to give him similar treatment. He was surprisingly silent as she eased his length inside of her mouth. But once she moaned softly around it, compressing her cheeks, Bumi's growl was loud, pleasing to her ears. His hips pushed forward to force more of himself into her mouth, and she willingly took it, deciding to tease him out of his mind. Her mouth worked expertly against him, the suction growing audible amongst Bumi's constant groans of pleasure. She felt him thickening in her mouth, but before she could turn it up a notch, he suddenly pulled from her, panting heavily.

"Fuck, girl. I want you. Now." He growled like some sort of animal, his need more aggressive than Tenzin's. When she glanced at the airbender for his opinion, she realized he'd been watching them intently, his hand firmly wrapped around himself and stroking slowly. Lust flooded between her legs, delighted to see Tenzin nodding quickly and easing onto the bed beside her. Bumi settled on her other side, and together they began to strip the birthday girl out of her clothes. Occasionally stealing kisses to keep her distracted. When Bumi gripped the bared curves of Lin's breasts, she moaned against Tenzin's mouth, who yanked her pants off in a single quick movement.

Pleasure blinded her, and before she knew it she was on her knees, straddling Tenzin. She blinked once and he smirked, leaning up to capture her lips again. Pouring herself into their kiss, she was only vaguely aware of Bumi positioning himself behind her, finally noticing when she felt the broad tip of him prodding against her backside, nudging gently. Gasping, Lin pulled from Tenzin's mouth, glancing over her shoulder.

"G-Go slowly, alright?" She warned him, unable to recall ever using _that_ entrance before. Bumi chuckled, running his hand soothingly up and down her spine.

"I'll be careful, babygirl. Just relax. Ten, give our girl something else to focus on." he commanded, giving Lin's backside a soft pat of reassurance. Though she was still nervous about the idea of being penetrated by two people at once, Tenzin easily distracted her with a quick kiss, bringing his hands up her sides slowly. When his gentle, massaging hands covered her chest, she moaned and shuddered against him, pressing her body down ontop of his. Their eyes met again, holding for a brief second before they kissed again, Tenzin's warm hands easing back down. When they were low enough, Lin could feel him reaching between their bodies, easing his own straining member against her aching sex. Another shudder, a soft gasp. When he found her ready, he moaned softly against her lips, running the blunt tip of himself against her wetness. Lin held her breath when he aimed for her entrance, releasing a slow moan from her throat as he slipped inside her. Effortless.

"Ah." She whimpered softly, bending to kiss him again as he bottomed out inside her. His hands were on her behind, pulling her hips down into his upward thrust. Easing their bodies into a slow back and forth movement. She'd already forgot about Bumi's intentions, too wrapped up in the sensual slide of Tenzin in and out of her body. He filled her perfectly, able to move deep without discomfort. When his hand eased back up to hold onto either side of Lin's face, their kiss was fierce. Biting, nibbling, licking. Her mind was a haze, even as she could feel Bumi nudge against her entrance once more.

Too wrapped up in Tenzin, Lin could barely feel Bumi prodding and pushing, easing himself into that tight entrance with firm hands gripping her waist. When the tip had finally penetrated her, she stiffened all over, bringing her mouth away from Tenzin. He had stilled within her, leaving one part of her body full as Bumi worked on filling another. She tensed, but when Bumi quietly coaxed her into relaxing, hands massaging her sides, she eventually released her tension. And soon enough, Bumi began to work himself in an out of her by inches, groaning something about her tightness. Underneath her, Tenzin shuddered, burying his face against her neck as he tried not to thrust until she'd gotten used to Bumi. Lin trembled, holding onto him. When Bumi finally bottomed out, the feeling of fullness was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"Fuck." Bumi groaned, holding himself there to let her relax around him. "I can feel you inside her." He mumbled in a daze. Tenzin squirmed, panting.

"Yeah." He whispered, voice hoarse. Experimentally, Tenzin shifted his hips back, pulling out of Lin. She whimpered as he pushed back in slowly, immediately prompting Bumi to pull back and ease back in. They set a back and forth pace like that, sharing Lin's body, working her up to that mindless state where nothing else mattered. The fullness was too much, she panted and moaned, wanting it to stop yet at the same time wanting it to go on forever. Her two favourite men. Working her body so expertly she felt as if she were breaking from the inside out.

"S-Spirits, I can't..." She whimpered, body shuddering. The two started to move a little faster, Tenzin in, Bumi out. Bumi in, Tenzin out. Occasionally Tenzin would lose himself, bucking inside just as Bumi filled her, bringing groans out of all three of them. She couldn't take much more of this. Especially not when Bumi leaned down to bite at her neck, at almost the same exact time as Tenzin bit the other side. Crying out, Lin's body spasmed between the two men, inside and out, and shuddered violently. Bumi lost it first, pumping quickly into her with an animalistic roar of pleasure. She felt him flooding her insides, but when he eased out, Tenzin let his need fly freely. Gripping her hips strongly and rolling over to put Lin underneath him. She barely noticed Bumi collapsing where Tenzin had been, recovering with a soft groan. Tenzin was on her, pumping too fast, hands holding her too tightly.

"Lin..." He groaned, holding her gaze for the few seconds it took to go from pleasure to absolute mind-blowing oblivion for them both. Lin screamed, holding on tight as Tenzin finally stilled and released within her, moaning against her throat. They stayed like that for a long moment, balanced between heaven and hell, all sensation, no sound. When Lin had finally touched the ground, she found herself sandwiched between Bumi and Tenzin both. All three panting to catch their breaths. Quiet. Eventually a thought reached high enough into Lin's mindless state to come from her lips.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." She panted, bringing twin chuckles from the brother's enveloping her. Her heart warmed. Impossibly sated. "And for the record, we are _not_ doing this again." She pouted up at the ceiling, as Bumi eased a blanket over their sweaty bodies.

"Yes Ma'am." The murmured in unison.


End file.
